The Last of Her Kind
by RunningQueenx5
Summary: After all her people are killed Aria is left alone with no one to turn to, that is untill Aslan comes and saves her. Now she is on a mission to save and look after the Pevensies. R&R! Plz! HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue: The last of her kind…

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything else related to it! I only own Aria and a bottle of water!

I smelt smoke..smoke and blood. I could barely see, the only thing I could see.. was fire. I could hear my mother and father screaming in panic and pain as they tried to locate me and my siblings. I tried to answer back but my throat filled with smoke. I backed up against the only wall in my hut that wasn't burning to the ground. I covered my ears and closed my eyes wondering how this could have happened to me.. to my family.

When I awoke I looked around, everything around me was black, burned and covered with ashes, including myself. I tried to stand up but grimaced with pain as the burns that covered my arms and legs prevented me from doing so. After a couple of minutes I tried again, but slower and was able to stand. I could see my parents burned bodies, in a pile with the rest of my people. I heard something behind me I turned and found myself face to muzzle with the great Aslan himself. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees ignoring the searing pain. "Get up child," the great one said. I slowly stood up and faced him again. "You are the last of the race of the Elves, you must come with me." I followed him, unsure. He lead me to a meadow, in the middle of it was a great oak. "Dig under it and you will find what you need most in this new life of yours." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, "Aslan sir," I started, but when I turned… He was gone! I turned back to the tree and looked at it. I walked over, barley leaving footsteps in the morning dew. I reached down and started digging at the base of the tree. After thirty minutes of exhausting digging I felt something pushing at the center of my mind. I frowned and tried to push the intruding thought away. Somehow it slipped past and entered my mind. I let out a gasp as the knowledge the thought possessed flowed into my mind. I was quick to realize that this was what Aslan meant, that I would need knowledge, and wisdom to survive, I mean I only looked nine years old. I was still young, childish, and naive. So I got up and walked into the woods a much wiser Elleth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything related to it, just Aria and a bottle of water!

_**100 Years Later:**_

I sat there, still, you probably couldn't see me, except for the light fog coming from my breath. I could hear the Daughter of Eve coming through the door. She walked along oblivious for a few minutes until she came to the lamppost trying to hold onto the snowflakes. She looked at it trying to figure why a lamppost was in the middle of a wood I guess. Tumnus was walking along, oblivious, captured in his own thoughts. I glared at him and whistled the call of a robin to make him look around. He saw her and tried to run away and hide but Lucy looked around frightened. I watched silently hoping that one or the other would spot each other. I could tell that she saw him; her eyes followed him as he tried to scuttle around trees and bushes. Then she lost track and she kept looking at the exact opposite side he was on. All of a sudden he burst out of the brush, startling her. They both screamed, and while Tumnus dropped his packages and hid around a tree, she just tried to hide behind the lamppost. This was a sorry excuse for a hiding spot if you asked me. She kept peeking at him while he continued to try and hide. After looking around the pole for a few more seconds she stepped out, hesitantly, and walked slowly over to where the fawn was hiding. Tumnus looked at her, unsure, while she stooped down and slowly picked up his fallen parcels. "Ag!" He stuttered, looking at the box she had in her hands. He came out of hiding, still stuttering nonsense. They walked up to each other, and Lucy held out the package to him, staring at his cloven hooves. "Were you hiding from me?" she asked him. He took the package and looked at her. "No.. Ah well I just I," he kept stuttering as he picked up the rest of the fallen packages. "I just, I was just, I didn't was to scare you. So..." He looked down, embarrassed. Lucy chuckled, obviously thinking that this, fawn, was funny. I just sat, a stony expression plastered on my face, nonmoving.

"If you don't mind my asking..." she paused looking him up and down," what are you?" He looked at her, scared still, "Well I'm a fawn! And what about you, you must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" I smiled at the exchange.. They were both so clueless! "I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm a girl!" Tumnus looked at her taken aback. "And actually I'm the tallest in my class!" she gave him the rest of the packages back, and smiled at him. I shook my head, "Such a naive girl" I thought. "You mean to say you're a Daughter of Eve?" "Well my mum's name is Helen..." "Yes, but you are in fact human!" he looked hopeful, and that was what worried me, although I knew this had to happen for the siblings to rule. "Yes of course" she replied. She gave him a quizzical look, a wondering look if you see what I mean. He looked around, I quickly hid, making sure he didn't see me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and…" Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" "Narnia, what's that?" she smiled again, hopeful. "Well my dear girl you're in it! Its everything from the lamppost, to castle Cair Perivale _**(sorry if I spelt that wrong!)**_ on the eastern ocean. Every stick every stone is Narnia!" they both looked around, "It's all in the wardrobe," Lucy muttered. "Wardrobe? Excuse me allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus!" "Pleased to meet you ! I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She held out her hand, I frowned unable to decipher what the gesture meant, and apparently, so was Tumnus. She seemed to catch on and so she smiled then said," oh you shake it!" "Why?" Tumnus scoffed. Now it was Lucy's chance to stutter, "I… I don't know!" she looked taken back like someone had just told her there was another world inside her wardrobe, oh wait we already did that! "People do it when they meet each other!" Tumnus laughed, then grabbed her hand and shook it. "Well then Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of Wardrobe, in the magical land of Spare Oom, how would it be… if you came and had tea with me!" he pushed up his parasol and held out his arm. Lucy smiled at him, "Thank you very much, but I… I probably should be getting back…" "Oh but it's only just around the corner! And there will be a glorious fire and, and toast, and tea, and cakes!" Lucy smiled, and I shook my head sadly, how easily children could be persuaded these days. "And," he looked around here," we might even break into the sardines!" I wrinkled up my nose, fish, disgusting! Lucy smiled, yet again, "Oh I don't know..." "Oh come on!" Tumnus pleaded. "It's not every day you get to make a new friend…" Lucy smiled then walked up to his side, "Oh I suppose I could come for a little while… if you have sardines!" Tumnus smiled at her, "By the bucket load!" they both walked along, Tumnus in the lead and Lucy beside him, there footfalls making it easy for me to keep track of him and the girl.

When they finally reached his house I had to stay outside because he couldn't tell the Witch I existed. That would come at a later time. I had to watch as they closed the door on me. I glared at the barred door in frustration as I was made to sit outside a murky window and watch as everything played out. After a few minutes of small talk the fawn asked if she would like to hear some music, I remembered the effects of a fawns lullaby on lesser beings and bared my teeth at him as I knew what he was doing. She accepted and he smiled at her, trying to make her feel safe, not like she was being kidnapped. It took all my will power not to break through the window when he started to play. She looked at the fire as it was enchanted into dancing around. There were the fawns dancing with the dryads, and my people, the Elves, enchanting flowers into singing for us. I smiled as the memories played out in my head of old times. But I quickly had to get rid of them. Soon her head began to drop until she was sound asleep and her cup fell to the floor and broke. But it was when Tumnus looked into the fire that Aslan appeared! He roared waking Lucy and sending Tumnus onto the floor, and turning off all the candles. When Lucy awoke ten minutes later Tumnus was still on the floor, weeping. "I have to go!" she whispered into the darkness. "It's too late for that… I am such a terrible fawn." I nodded in agreement, he was right about that. "Oh no…" Lucy whispered as she slowly walked over to him, "You are the nicest fawn I have ever met!" I scoffed. Please it was the first fawn she had ever met, and Pelap was **way** nicer than Tumnus. Then I'm afraid you have had a very poor sampling." Lucy took out a square piece of cloth, a handkerchief I think, and passed it to him. "I'm sure you haven't done anything that bad." He sobbed for a moment before saying, "It's not something I did, it's something I'm doing!" he looked up to her for a moment before whispering, "I'm kidnapping you!"

She gasped and backed up, afraid. I stood now outside the window, snarling as she kept shaking her head not believing. "For the White Witch, she's the one who keeps it always winter, always cold. She gave orders that if anyone was to find a human wandering in the woods; we were supposed to turn it over to her!" Lucy looked hurt and untrusting, which was good, it meant that she didn't trust the Witch. "Oh but Tumnus you wouldn't…" when he didn't say anything back she started to lightly cry, "Oh but Tumnus I thought you were my friend..." at those words he looked up at her with a determined look and I slowly started to smile as I darted back up to the trees as they burst out of the house." Now, she may already know you're here; the woods are full of her spies." They kept running along as I jumped from tree to tree, keeping an eye on her. "Even some of the trees are on her side." I glanced at the tree I had just jumped to and snarled. "Can you find your way back from here?" he asked. "I… I think so!" she stuttered. "All right" he replied, but he kept glancing around nervously. "Will **you **be alright?" She asked. He gave her a nervous laugh but was soon somber. That was when he started crying again. She started whispering to him, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry," he said," I'm so sorry." He looked at her for a moment, "Here" he whispered, and he passed her the handkerchief. "Keep it, you need it more than I do…" she gave it back to him and smiled. "No matter what happens Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You have made me feel warmer than I have ever felt in more than 100 years! Now go on! Go!" Lucy turned and fled back to the wardrobe. Tumnus took off still in fear of the Witch. I shook my head sadly, I was scared of her, of course, everyone was. Well everyone except for Aslan, and I am no Aslan. I am just an Elleth.

Ok just for ya'll to know, Elleth means a girl elf! Ok thx R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edmunds Arrival

Hey! So yea as you all know I don't own Narnia C.S. Lewis does, and as ya'll can tell I'm not dead or a dude or British! The only thing I own is Aria and a bottle of coffee (that's right I upgraded!)

I was in my tree again, waiting. I knew that she would be back, that Narnia would call for her. Like a siren calling to sailors, she wouldn't be able to escape its hypnotizing call. I know dramatic right? Sorry but I do that at times, painting a picture with words is what my mom called it. I waited for about a day and a half. I was about to move to another spot when she came. She looked happy, but scared at the same time. She ran off in the direction of Tumnus's house, I was about to follow when I heard a Son of Adam coming in. He was calling for her; he fell in, gasping when he saw the snow and ice. He had back hair and dark eyes, his complexion was pale and he was wearing blue house coat, and blue striped pajamas, and brown loafers. "Lucy, Lucy where are you?" he called, I frowned. Didn't he know? He had been right behind her, and you could see her prints in the snow. "Lucy I think I believe you now!" Well of course, I thought, I mean why wouldn't he believe his sister, they were family. He walked around for a moment, still out of sorts. Then he saw the lamp post. He walked up to it, walked around it, and then shuffled on. I frowned, hopping lightly from tree to tree. The evil things probably thought I was a dryad or something, I knew they could feel my earthly presence. After making sure to check my leather headband, which covered my pointed ears, was in place I prepared to appear to him. Then I heard it, and I knew he did too, as his head turned. My eyes widened and I hurried to get away from the path, closer to the brush. He called out uncertainly; "Lucy..." the sleigh appeared, its bells warning everyone to get out of the way. I could see him, eyes wide with fear as the sleigh zipped past. He fell to the ground, unfortunately, they had seen him. The sleigh stopped and the dwarf who drove her sleigh got out. Edmund tried to run, but who knew that the dwarf had a whip… oh that's right me! I strung my bow and nocked an arrow, ready to fire should he threaten the king's life. "Let me go, leave me alone, I dint do anything wrong!" The dwarf said something about," the queen of Narnia" and Edmund replied back with more scared babble. The dwarf raised his knife, I pulled back my on the arrow and was about to fire when I heard, "Wait!" Both of us freeze and look over to the hag. "What is your name Son of Adam?" I narrowed my eyes. "Edmund" he answered. "And how did you come into my domain?" she asked. "I don't know, I was following my sister." I face palmed, stupid human, I thought. "Sister, how many of there are you?" she questioned. Don't reply I chanted in my head, don't reply! " Lucy is the only one whose been here before, she said she met a fawn named Tumnus," he stopped and glanced at her for approval. I looked away, disgusted, he is going to sing like a canary, I thought. You traitor, you are betraying your family, our world! I was ashamed of this Son of Adam. He was immediately on my dislike list. Him and the wolves and the Witch, and fire… "Peter and Susan didn't believe her, I didn't either" he looked proud? "Why you…" I muttered. The dwarf looked around though I knew he didn't see me. "Edmund, you look so cold, come and sit with me." He looked at her, but she simply turned and guided him to her sleigh. As soon as he sat, she put her fur coat around him. I glared; she was working up to something I was sure.

She gave him a "sweet" smile. "Now, how about something to drink?" she asked. "Yes… your majesty." He looked a bit apprehensive still, which was good, it meant that he hadn't given in completely yet. She smiled again and pulled out a potion. Dropping a single drop on the frozen ground she snapped the vial shut and waited till the drink was fully formed from the ice surrounding it. The dwarf picked up the goblet and handed it to him, "Your drink, sire" he rasped. He gave him a venomous look which he ignored. He stared at the drink, "How did you do that?" he asked. "I can make you anything you like." She said. Edmund smiled, looking completely at home now, not a trace of caution on his face. "Can you make me taller?" the Witch laughed, "Anything you would like to eat?" and then for a brief instant I saw it, caution! But he looked back into her eyes and it was gone! "Turkish delight?" he asked, and then it was there again, and this time it stayed! A tiny spark of hope rekindled in my stomach and I nodded. The Witch looked surprised but went ahead and agreed anyway. She took out her vial again and did the same trick. She took the glass from him and I saw greed enter his eyes. She turned and gave the glass to the dwarf, who I now decided to call Beardy. He quickly turned and threw the glass up against the tree behind him, shattering it, and turning it back into snow. After watching him stuff his face with a few pieces she asked," Edmund I would very much like to meet the rest of your family." He didn't even look up, or even get alarmed that a stranger was asking about his family! "Why? They're nothing special!" I glared, you foolish human! His family was more special than any other on the entire earth! The Witch looked at him, most likely deciding what would be the quickest way to get him to come to her castle, but she also looked disgusted. He continued to stuff his face at a precautious rate. "Oh I'm sure they are not nearly as delightful as you are!" Here she stopped and leaned over to grab Beardy's hat from his wrinkly, bald head. After wiping his mouth she turned and threw the hat back to him, and in turn Beardy dusted the corners off before jamming it back on his head. The Witch started to stroke the traitors head, like a dog, I thought glumly. A well trained dog. "But you see Edmund; I have no children of my own." Yea, I thought, because no one wants to have kids with a nasty ogre like you! "And you are such an exceptional boy, one who I can see one day, Prince of Narnia. Maybe even king." I rolled my eyes and wondered how hard it was for her to even utter the words. Oh he would be king, just not with her! No, she would be dead and his siblings would rule beside him! "Really?" he looked unsure. "Of course, you would have to bring your family." He immediately looked downward in sadness, fake or not I wasn't sure. "Oh, do you mean… Peter would be king too?" He looked sad, greedy and sad. I still glared and I could not believe the Ice Queen could not feel my "Glare of Fire" as my dad called it." No!" she exclaimed then shook her head to the side, chuckling all the while. "But a king needs servants!" Edmund looked intrigued, and that was when I saw he was truly a traitor. "I guess I could bring them" he then proceeded to turn back to his food and continue to stuff more food in his mouth. After a few more seconds of this, I guess she got tired of watching him so she took the canister away. He watched sadly and I could tell he wanted to snatch them back. As soon as she handed them to Beardy he immediately started to stuff them in **HIS** mouth! She turned back to Edmund a new smile plastered on her face, she turned his head and whispered, " beyond these woods, here she pointed," see those two hills, my house," ha I thought more like icy death trap, "Is right between them. You would love it there Edmund!" she let him out of her sleigh. "It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight!" She gave him a false smile. "Could I have some more now?" she gave him a small glare, "**No!**" she yelled, he looked taken aback. "I mean you wouldn't want to ruin your appetite, besides you and I are going to see each other very soon aren't we?" he looked to her and smiled, " I hope so, your majesty!"

He stepped off the sleigh while Beardy hurried to get up in the driving spot of the carriage. The Witch turned to him, "Until then dear one," she let out a small sigh and gave him an even smaller smile," I am going to miss you." They looked at each other for a moment before Beardy whipped the reindeer pulling the sleigh and off they went. As soon as they left it was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I let out a small sigh. A matter of moments later, I heard someone else coming so I readied my bow. "Edmund?" I relaxed, it was just Lucy, but couldn't help but think how close she had been to being discovered as well! "Oh Edmund you got in too, isn't it wonderful!" she grabbed him and wrapped him up in a hug. I smiled at the younger girl, she reminded me of my sister. He scoffed and pushed her away. "Where have you been?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable. "With ! He's fine the White Witch never found out anything about him meeting me!" he quickly wiped his mouth and looked at skeptically, "The White Witch?" Lucy looked around dramatically, "She calls herself 'Queen of Narnia', but she really isn't!" Edmund looked down and away. I knew what he was probably thinking, the same, nice lady I just met, a tyrant? Lucy saw this and asked, "Are you alright? You look awful!" I smirked, probably all those Turkish delights! Edmund turned back to her and glared, "well what do you expect, it's freezing!" he looked around for a moment, probably looking for an excuse, "How do we get out of here?" Lucy looked at him for a moment, as he was still avoiding eye contact. I was pretty sure she smelled a rat, but of course she was too good a sport to say anything. She bit her lip then leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Come on! This way!" towing him along she pulled him back to the magical wardrobe, to their world. Talking about her visit with Mr. Tumnus the entire way. I cocked my head to the side as I watched them go. I shook my head sadly as I got into a new spot. The traitor and the true believer, an unlikely pair that was for sure. Now I waited for the two to come back, this time with the rest of their family.


End file.
